Insight (psychotherapeutic process)
In psychotherapy, insight is the gaining of increased awareness or experience of a persons mental condition, leading to a greater perception and understanding than was originally the case. The term can apply equally to therapists gaining increased insight into the clients situation or condition as well as the client becoming more aware of their own difficulties. Types of insight Intelllectual insight is were there is an intellectual grasp of the issues but where there is a lack of emotional understanding to go with it. For example a client may understand that they are depressed because of the loss of a parent, but do not have the emotional insight that will allow them to grieve. Emotional insight brings with it a fuller response that is thought to facilitate therapeutic progress, for example catharsis. Insight in Psychoanalytic theory In psychoanalytic theory insight is prevented by the action of defence mechanisms such as denial repression and displacement. The process of therapy undermines their function and allows the ego, secondary processes and reality testing to develop a fresh perspective on the problem. For example a person may be in denial about their experience of sexual abuse by their father when a child. They may have repressed the memories and may be displacing their troubles onto memories of bullying in the playground. Therapy may facilitate the emergence of the original memory as an 'insight' which brings fresh understanding and leads to the possibility of therapeutic progress. Insight in cognitive theory In cognitive therapies Is insight necessary for therapeutic change? See also * Insight therapy * Psychotherapeutic breakthrough * Problem solving References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Alexandris, A., & Vaslamatzis, G. (1993). Some thoughts on insight and its relation to countertransference. London, England: Karnac Books. *Michels, R. (1988). "Oedipus and insight". Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Powell, D. H. (1987). Spontaneous insight associated with behavior therapy: The case of Rex. Philadelphia, PA: Brunner/Mazel. *Salzberger-Wittenberg, I. (2003). Psychoanalytic insight and relationships. Philadelphia, PA: Whurr Publishers. *Shapiro, S. L. (1976). Moment of insight: Vignettes from a psychoanalytic practice. Oxford, England: International U Press. *Smith, B. L. (1989). The transitional function of insight. Madison, CT: International Universities Press, Inc. *Smith, E. W. L. (2001). Awe and terror in the living of the resolution of the polarity of insight and expression. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Watzlawick, P. (1997). "Insight" may cause blindness. Philadelphia, PA: Brunner/Mazel. Papers *Abramowitz, S. I., & Jackson, C. (1973). The comparative effectiveness of there-and-then versus here-and-now therapist interpretations: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 10(3) Fal 1973, 284-285.. *Ahumada, J. L. (1994). What is a clinical fact? Clinical psychoanalysis as inductive method: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 28(4) 1994, 635-656. *Ahumada, J. L. (2000). "The analyst's witnessing and otherness": Commentary: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 48(1) 2000, 35-41. *Amini, F., & Burke, E. (1979). Acting out and its role in the treatment of adolescents: An object-relations viewpoint: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 43(3) May 1979, 249-259. *Amir, D. (1993). Moments of insight in the music therapy experience: Music Therapy Vol 12(1) 1993, 85-100. *Appelbaum, S. A. (1976). The dangerous edge of insight: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 13(3) Fal 1976, 202-206. *Arlow, J. A. (1979). The genesis of interpretation: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 27(Suppl) 1979, 193-206. *Aron, L. (2000). Self-reflexivity and the therapeutic action of psychoanalysis: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 17(4) Fal 2000, 667-689. *Barlow, J. M., Pollio, H. R., & Fine, H. J. (1977). Insight and figurative language in psychotherapy: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 14(3) Fal 1977, 212-222. *Barnett, J. (1978). Insight and therapeutic change: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 14(4) Oct 1978, 534-544. *Baudry, F. D. (1999). "Clinical reflections on the psychoanalytic concepts of character" and "On the difficulty of analyzing character": Discussion: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 8(2) Spr 1999, 227-229. *Bedo, T. (1988). Insight, elaboration, and interpretation: Revista Uruguaya de Psicoanalisis Vol 68 Nov 1988, 39-55. *Beere, D. B. (1985). Discussion of "Insight revisited" by Robert J. Lovinger, Ph.D: Dynamic Psychotherapy Vol 3(1) Spr-Sum 1985, 66-69. *Berman, E. (2000). "The analyst's witnessing and otherness": Commentary: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 48(1) 2000, 41-48. *Bieber, T. B. (1972). Combined individual and group psychotherapy. New York, NY, England: E P Dutton. *Blacker, K. H. (1981). Insight: Clinical conceptualizations: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 29(3) 1981, 659-671. *Blay Neto, B. (1977). A study of acting-out in the development of an analysis: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 11(2) 1977, 129-139. *Blay-Neto, B. (1977). The significance of acting out during analysis: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 23(2) Apr-Jun 1977, 132-140. *Blum, H. P. (1979). The curative and creative aspects of insight: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 27(Suppl) 1979, 41-69. *Blume, T. W. (2003). Review of Clinical Epiphanies in Marital and Family Therapy: A Practitioner's Casebook of Therapeutic Insights, Perceptions and Breakthroughs: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 29(3) Jul 2003, 427-428. *Boccanegra, L. (1989). Comparing the patient's insight elaboration to a craftsman's work: Psichiatria Generale e dell'Eta Evolutiva Vol 27(4) 1989, 599-604. *Bolen, J. K. (1972). Easing the pain of termination for adolescents: Social Casework Vol 53(9) Nov 1972, 519-527. *Boorstein, S. (1994). Insight: Some considerations regarding its potential and limitations: Journal of Transpersonal Psychology Vol 26(2) 1994, 95-105. *Buchanan, D. R., & Dubbs-Siroka, J. (1980). Psychodramatic treatment for psychiatric patients: Journal of the National Association of Private Psychiatric Hospitals Vol 11(2) 1980, 27-31. *Budman, S. H., Demby, A., & Feldstein, M. L. (1984). Insight into reduced use of medical services after psychotherapy: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 15(3) Jun 1984, 353-361. *Bush, M. (1978). Preliminary considerations for a psychoanalytic theory of insight: Historical perspective: International Review of Psycho-Analysis Vol 5(1) 1978, 1-13. *Butler, S. F., & Binder, J. L. (1987). Cyclical psychodynamics and the triangle of insight: An integration: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 50(3) Aug 1987, 218-231. *Capozzi, P., De Masi, F., & Slotkin, P. (2001). The meaning of dreams in the psychotic state: Theoretical considerations and clinical applications: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 82(5) Oct 2001, 933-952. *Carpelan, H. (1977). On insight in psychoanalytic group psychotherapy: Psychiatria Fennica 1977, 167-170. *Cartwright, D. (2004). The psychoanalytic research interview: Preliminary suggestions: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 52(1) Win 2004, 209-242. *Catapano, F., Sperandeo, R., Perris, F., Lanzaro, M., & Maj, M. (2001). Insight and resistance in patients with obsessive-compulsive disorder: Psychopathology Vol 34(2) Mar 2001, 62-68. *Cautela, J. R. (1993). Insight in behavior therapy: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 24(2) Jun 1993, 155-159. *Cavell, M. (2000). "The analyst's witnessing and otherness": Commentary: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 48(1) 2000, 48-57. *Cohen, J. (1985). Therapy through the looking glass: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 22(2) 1985, 11-18. *Cooper, B., & Ekstein, R. (1973). The dividing of the working alliance in the parallel casework and therapy process of a schizophrenic young man: Reiss-Davis Clinic Bulletin Vol 10(2) Fal 1973, 79-88. *Crits-Christoph, P., Barber, J. P., Miller, N. E., & Beebe, K. (1993). Evaluating insight. New York, NY: Basic Books. *Currin, J. (2000). What are the essential characteristics of the analytic attitude? Insight, the use of enactments, and relationship: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 9(1) Win 2000, 75-91. *Daser, E. (1997). Resistance and recognition: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 13(1) Mar 1997, 54-67. *Davidoff, S. A., Forester, B. P., Ghaemi, S. N., & Bodkin, J. A. (1998). Effect of video self-observation on development of insight on psychotic disorders: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 186(11) Nov 1998, 697-700. *Deatherage, G. (1975). The clinical use of "mindfulness" meditation techniques in short-term psychotherapy: Journal of Transpersonal Psychology Vol 7(2) 1975, 133-143. *Diatkine, G. (1988). The cold gaze: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 52 Jan-Feb 1988, 37-49. *Dick, B. (1997). Transformation at boundary zones: Group Analysis Vol 30(1) Mar 1997, 119-130. *Dimsdale, J. E., Klerman, G. L., & Shershow, J. C. (1979). Conflict in treatment goals between patients and staff: Social Psychiatry Vol 14(1) 1979, 1-4. *Drury, V., Birchwood, M., & Cochrane, R. (2000). Cognitive therapy and recovery from acute psychosis: A controlled trial. 3. Five-year follow-up: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 177 Jul 2000, 8-14. *Dysart, D. (1977). Transference cure and narcissism: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 5(1) Jan 1977, 17-29. *Eisold, B. K. (1999). Profound recognition: Where does it fit in analytic work? : Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 35(1) Jan 1999, 107-130. *Elliott, R., Shapiro, D. A., Firth-Cozens, J., Stiles, W. B., Hardy, G. E., Llewelyn, S. P., et al. (1994). Comprehensive process analysis of insight events in cognitive-behavioral and psychodynamic-interpersonal psychotherapies: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 41(4) Oct 1994, 449-463. *Elliott, R., Shapiro, D. A., Firth-Cozens, J., Stiles, W. B., Hardy, G. E., Llewelyn, S. P., et al. (2001). Comprehensive process analysis of insight events in cognitive-behavioral and psychodynamic-interpersonal psychotherapies. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Ellis, A. (1979). The issue of force and energy in behavioral change: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 10(2) Fal-Win 1979, 83-97. *Ellis, A. (2001). "Intellectual" and "emotional" insight revisited: NYS Psychologist Vol 13(1) Jan 2001, 2-6. *Ettl, T. (1996). Directive therapy of bulimia from an analytic perspective: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 11(3) 1996, 277-304. *Feigelson, C. I. (1978). Dream experience, analytic experience: A point of view on psychoanalytic technique: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 33 1978, 363-379. *Fields, M. (1985). Parameters and the analytic process: A contribution to the theory of the "mature transference." Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 13(1) Jan 1985, 15-33. *Flowers, L. K. (1988). The morning after: A pragmatist's approach to dreams: Psychiatric Journal of the University of Ottawa Vol 13(2) Jun 1988, 66-71. *Fortuna, D. (1979). Decision to change in the psychotherapy (based on insight): Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 22(3) 1979, 561-574. *Fortuna, D., & Nieniewska, M. (1978). Insight and its acquisition in the process of psychotherapy: Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 21(4) 1978, 671-687. *Freed, P. (2003). The "I" of the Sculptor: Psychoanalytic Social Work Vol 10(2) 2003, 59-63. *Freud, A. (1979). The role of insight in psychoanalysis and psychotherapy: Introduction: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 27(Suppl) 1979, 3-7. *Freud, A. (1981). Insight: Its presence and absence as a factor in normal development: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 36 1981, 241-249. *Friedman, L. (1983). "Piaget and psychoanalysis: Some reflections on insight": Discussion: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 19(2) Apr 1983, 339-348. *Friedman, N. (1982). Holistic insight and focusing: Angyal and Gendlin: Journal of Humanistic Psychology Vol 22(3) Sum 1982, 83-91. *Gao, H., Yue, X., & Lu, F. (1998). Reliability and validity of Insight and Therapeutic Attitude Questionnaire (ITAQ): Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 12(2) 1998, 72-73. *Gelso, C. J., Hill, C. E., & Kivlighan, D. M. (1991). Transference, insight, and the counselor's intentions during a counseling hour: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 69(5) May-Jun 1991, 428-433. *Gelso, C. J., Kivlighan, D. M., Wine, B., Jones, A., & Friedman, S. C. (1997). Transference, insight, and the course of time-limited therapy: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 44(2) Apr 1997, 209-217. *Ghadirian, A. M. (1976). Learning and insight in psychotherapy: Confinia Psychiatrica Vol 19(3) 1976, 121-128. *Glucksman, M. L. (1993). Insight, empathy, and internalization: Elements of clinical change: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 21(2) Sum 1993, 163-181. *Goldberg, C. (2002). Escaping the dark side of curiosity: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 62(2) Jun 2002, 185-199. *Graham, F. (1987). Critique of "On interpretation in group psychotherapy." International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 37(3) Jul 1987, 357-360. *Green, A. (2000). "The analyst's witnessing and otherness": Commentary: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 48(1) 2000, 57-66. *Greenwald, H. (1975). Humor in psychotherapy: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 7(2) Fal 1975, 113-116. *Hall, J. A. (1992). Psychological-mindedness: A conceptual model: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 46(1) Jan 1992, 131-140. *Hankoff, L. D. (1979). Psychotherapy and values: Issues, conflicts, and misconceptions: Journal of Psychology & Judaism Vol 4(1) Fal 1979, 5-14. *Hanna, E. (1992). False-Self sensitivity to countertransference: Anatomy of a single session: Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 2(3) 1992, 369-388. *Hanna, F. J., & Ritchie, M. H. (1995). Seeking the active ingredients of psychotherapeutic change: Within and outside the context of therapy: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 26(2) Apr 1995, 176-183. *Hatcher, R. L. (1973). Insight and self-observation: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 21(2) 1973, 377-398. *Hayward, P. (2006). Review of Insight in Psychiatry: Journal of Mental Health Vol 15(6) Dec 2006, 723-724. *Hill, C. E. (2003). The 2002 Leona Tyler Award Address: Working with dreams: A road to self-discovery: Counseling Psychologist Vol 31(3) May 2003, 362-372. *Hobbs, N. (1981). The role of insight in behavior change: A commentary: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 51(4) Oct 1981, 632-635. *Hoffman, L. (1989). The psychoanalytic process and the development of insight in child analysis: A case study: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 58(1) Jan 1989, 63-80. *Hoglend, P., Engelstad, V., Sorbye, O., Heyerdahl, O., & et al. (1994). The role of insight in exploratory psychodynamic psychotherapy: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 67(4) Dec 1994, 305-317. *Hohage, R. (1989). Therapeutic insight and tolerance for ambiguity: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 43(8) Aug 1989, 736-752. *Hohage, R., & Kubler, J. C. (1987). Changing emotional insight during the course of a psychoanalysis: A case history: Zeitschrift fur Psychosomatische Medizin und Psychoanalyse Vol 33(2) 1987, 145-154. *Horley, J. (1995). Cognitive-behavioral therapy with an incarcerated exhibitionist: International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 39(4) Win 1995, 335-339. *Horowitz, M. H. (1987). Some notes on insight and its failures: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 56(1) Jan 1987, 177-196. *Horwitz, L. (1987). Discussion of Scheidlinger's paper on interpretation in group psychotherapy: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 37(3) Jul 1987, 353-356. *Hurlburt, R. T., & Sipprelle, C. N. (1978). Random sampling of cognitions in alleviating anxiety attacks: Cognitive Therapy and Research Vol 2(2) Jun 1978, 165-169. *Im, S.-B., Yoo, E.-H., Kim, J.-S., & Kim, G.-J. (2007). Adapting a cognitive behavioral program in treating alcohol dependence in South Korea: Perspectives in Psychiatric Care Vol 43(4) Oct 2007, 183-192. *Imbesi, L. (2002). Why insight fails: The American Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 62(2) Jun 2002, 145-161. *Jacobs, T. J. (1993). Insight and experience: Commentary on Morris Eagle's "Enactments, transference, and symptomatic cure." Psychoanalytic Dialogues Vol 3(1) 1993, 123-127. *Johnson, S., & Orrell, M. (1996). Insight,, psychosis and ethnicity: A case-note study: Psychological Medicine Vol 26(5) Sep 1996, 1081-1084. *Joseph, E. D. (1987). The consciousness of being conscious: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 35(1) 1987, 5-22. *Jurkovic, G. J., & Ulrici, D. K. (1982). The nature of insight in child psychotherapy: A cognitive-developmental analysis and case study: Journal of Clinical Child Psychology Vol 11(3) Win 1982, 209-215. *Kennedy, H. (1979). The role of insight in child analysis: A developmental viewpoint: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 27(Suppl) 1979, 9-28. *Kerz-Ruhling, I. (1984). Conditions and limits of insight and change in the analytic process as exemplified in the treatment of a compulsive patient: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 38(2) Feb 1984, 121-151. *Kinney, A. (2000). The intellectual-insight problem: Implications for assessment and rational-emotive behavior therapy: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 30(3) Fal 2000, 261-272. *Kivlighan, D. M., Jr., Multon, K. D., & Patton, M. J. (2000). Insight and symptom reduction in time-limited psychoanalytic counseling: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 47(1) Jan 2000, 50-58. *Koch, E. (1980). Self-observation, insight, and the development of "knowing" in a child analysis: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 6 1980, 5-22. *Kogan, I. (1993). Curative factors in the psychoanalyses of Holocaust survivors' offspring before and during the Gulf War: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 74(4) Aug 1993, 803-814. *Kornfield, J. (1979). Intensive insight meditation: A phenomenological study: Journal of Transpersonal Psychology Vol 11(1) 1979, 41-58. *Kuhlman, T. L. (1982). Symptom relief through insight during systematic desensitization: A case study: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 19(1) Spr 1982, 88-94. *Lamb, D. (1982). Psychotherapy with the younger adolescent girl: More than an intellectual exercise for the therapist: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 43(5) May 1982, 206-209. *Lambert, K. (1973). Agape as a therapeutic factor in analysis: The Journal of Analytical Psychology Vol 18(1) Jan 1973, 25-46. *Lambley, P. (1976). The use of assertive training and psychodynamic insight in the treatment of migraine headache: A case study: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 163(1) Jul 1976, 61-64. *Langs, R. (1992). The self-processing class and the psychotherapy situation: A comparative study: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 46(1) Jan 1992, 75-90. *Lehmkuhl, U. (1989). How can insight be communicated? On the methodology and the effect of interpretation: Zeitschrift fur Individualpsychologie Vol 14(4) 1989, 227-233. *Lesiak, W. J. (1985). Discussion of "Insight revisited" by Robert J. Lovinger, Ph.D: Dynamic Psychotherapy Vol 3(1) Spr-Sum 1985, 70-71. *Levenson, E. A. (1976). A holographic model of psychoanalytic change: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 12(1) Jan 1976, 1-20. *Levenson, E. A. (2000). "The analyst's witnessing and otherness": Commentary: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 48(1) 2000, 66-71. *Lovinger, R. J. (1985). Insight revisited: Dynamic Psychotherapy Vol 3(1) Spr-Sum 1985, 59-65. *MacNeilage, L. A., & Adams, K. A. (1979). The method of contrasted role-plays: An insight-oriented model for role-playing in assertiveness training groups: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 16(2) Sum 1979, 158-170. *Margolis, N. M. (1999). "Clinical reflections on the psychoanalytic concept of character": Discussion: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 8(2) Spr 1999, 219-221. *Margulies, A. (2000). "The analyst's witnessing and otherness": Commentary: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 48(1) 2000, 72-79. *Markova, I. S., & Berrios, G. E. (1995). Insight in clinical psychiatry revisited: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 36(5) Sep-Oct 1995, 367-376. *Markova, I. S., & Berrios, G. E. (1995). Insight in clinical psychiatry: A new model: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 183(12) Dec 1995, 743-751. *Markova, I. S., & Berrios, G. E. (2001). The 'object' of insight assessment: Relationship to insight 'structure': Psychopathology Vol 34(5) Sep-Oct 2001, 245-252. *McCordick, S. M., Kaplan, R. M., Smith, S., & Finn, M. E. (1981). Variations in cognitive behavior modification for test anxiety: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 18(2) Sum 1981, 170-178. *McLaughlin, J. T. (1988). The analyst's insights: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 57(3) Jul 1988, 370-389. *Meloy, J. R. (2002). Review of The Mark of Cain: Psychoanalytic Insight and the Psychopath: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 50(4) Fal 2002, 1429. *Meloy, J. R. (2003). Review of The Mark of Cain: Psychoanalytic Insight and the Psychopath: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 57(1) 2003, 144-145. *Meltzer, D. (1978). Routine and inspired interpretations: Their relation to the weaning process in analysis: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 14(2) Apr 1978, 210-225. *Mendel, W. M. (1975). Interpretation and workin through: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 29(3) Jul 1975, 409-414. *Michels, R. (1986). Oedipus and insight: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 55(4) 1986, 599-617. *Miller, J. (2002). To know and not to know: Reflections on the concept of insight: Kinderanalyse Vol 10(2) Jun 2002, 121-142. *Miller, S. B. (1992). Insight and other psychotherapy change processes: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 20(4) Win 1992, 611-632. *Milrod, D. (1999). "On the difficulty of analyzing character": Discussion: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 8(2) Spr 1999, 222-226. *Moss, D. M., & Christensen, C. W. (1985). The therapist's poetry as a therapeutic incident: Pastoral Psychology Vol 33(4) Sum 1985, 273-287. *Musaph, H. (1991). The Gulf War as the trigger of a late posttraumatic stress reaction: Tijdschrift voor Psychotherapie Vol 17(6) Nov 1991, 356-361. *Napolitani, F. (1987). Commentary on Scheidlinger's paper on interpretation: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 37(3) Jul 1987, 361-365. *Neu, J. (1975). Thought, theory, and therapy: Psychoanalysis & Contemporary Science Vol 4 1975, 103-143. *Neubauer, P. B. (1979). The role of insight in psychoanalysis: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 27(Suppl) 1979, 29-40. *O'Connor, L. E., Edelstein, S., Berry, J., & Weiss, J. (1994). The pattern of insight in brief psychotherapy. Psychotherapy. 31, 51-74. *O'Connor, L. E., Edelstein, S., Berry, J. W., & Weiss, J. (1994). Changes in the patient's level of insight in brief psychotherapy: Two pilot studies: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 31(3) Fal 1994, 533-544. *Ody, M. (1994). The adult in the child and "insight." Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 58(3) Jul-Sep 1994, 681-689. *O'Hara, M. (1986). Heuristic inquiry as psychotherapy: The client-centered approach: Person-Centered Review Vol 1(2) May 1986, 172-184. *Ortlieb, P. (1973). Social-psychological bases of "insight" induced by psychotherapy: Gruppendynamik No 3 Jun 1973, 204-212. *Parsons, M. (1986). Suddenly finding it really matters: The paradox of the analyst's non-attachment: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 67(4) 1986, 475-488. *Peake, T. H., Van Noord, R. W., & Albott, W. L. (1979). Psychotherapy as an altered state of awareness: A common element: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 10(2) Fal-Win 1979, 98-104. *Peretti, P. O., & Stuart, H. S. (1981). Toward client self-actualization through insight-oriented group psychotherapeutic processes: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 81(5) Sep-Oct 1981, 444-451. *Polak, F. (1977). Psychotherapy and emancipation: Tijdschrift voor Psychotherapie Vol 3(5) Sep 1977, 199-205. *Poland, W. S. (1977). Pilgrimage: Action and tradition in self-analysis: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 25(2) 1977, 399-416. *Poland, W. S. (1988). Insight and the analytic dyad: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 57(3) Jul 1988, 341-369. *Poland, W. S. (2000). The analyst's witnessing and otherness: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 48(1) 2000, 17-34. *Poland, W. S. (2000). "The analyst's witnessing and otherness": Response by Warren S. Poland: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 48(1) 2000, 80-93. *Powell, D. H. (1986). Spontaneous insight associated with behavior therapy: The case of Rex: Journal of Integrative & Eclectic Psychotherapy Vol 5(2) Sum 1986, 140-166. *Powell, D. H. (1988). Spontaneous insights and the process of behavior therapy: Cases in support of integrative psychotherapy: Psychiatric Annals Vol 18(5) May 1988, 288-294. *Prince, R. (1972). Fundamental differences of psychoanalysis and faith healing: International Journal of Psychiatry Vol 10(2) Jun 1972, 125-128. *Pulver, S. E. (1992). Psychic change: Insight or relationship? : International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 73(2) Sum 1992, 199-208. *Rangell, L. (1981). From insight to change: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 29(1) 1981, 119-141. *Raubolt, R. R. (1985). Humanistic analysis: Integrating action and insight in psychotherapy: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 15(1) Spr-Sum 1985, 46-57. *Richardson, M. S. (1997). Toward a clinically relevant model of counseling research: Comment on Patton, Kivlighan, and Multon (1997) and Gelso, Kivlighan, Wine, Jones, and Friedman (1997): Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 44(2) Apr 1997, 218-221. *Riemann, G. (2006). Insights and Questions of a Reconstructive and Process Analytical Counselling Research: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 56(5) May 2006, 218-226. *Rittenberg, S. M. (1999). Clinical reflections on the psychoanalytic concept of character: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 8(2) Spr 1999, 202-211. *Roback, H. B. (1971). The comparative influence of insight and non-insight psychotherapies on therapeutic outcome: A review of the experimental literature: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 8(1) Spr 1971, 23-25. *Robb, H., Backx, W., & Thomas, J. (1999). The use of cognitive, emotive and behavioral interventions in Rational Emotive Behavior Therapy when clients lack "emotional" insight: Journal of Rational-Emotive & Cognitive Behavior Therapy Vol 17(3) Fal 1999, 201-209. *Rorer, L. G. (1999). Dealing with the intellectual-insight problem in cognitive and rational emotive behavior therapy: Journal of Rational-Emotive & Cognitive Behavior Therapy Vol 17(4) Win 1999, 217-236. *Rosenblatt, A. (2004). Insight, working through, and practice: The role of procedural knowledge: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 52(1) Win 2004, 189-207. *Rothstein, A. (1983). Interpretation: Toward a contemporary understanding of the term: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 31(1) 1983, 237-245. *Sawa, T., Oae, H., Abiru, T., Ogawa, T., & Takahashi, T. (2004). Role of imaginary companion in promoting the psychotherapeutic process: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 58(2) Apr 2004, 145-151. *Scheidlinger, S. (1987). On interpretation in group psychotherapy: The need for refinement: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 37(3) Jul 1987, 339-352. *Scheidlinger, S. (1987). "On interpretation in group psychotherapy: The need for refinement": Rejoinder to the discussants: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 37(3) Jul 1987, 367-369. *Schmukler, A. G. (1999). Use of insight in child analysis: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 54 1999, 339-355. *Shalev, S. (1978). The unconscious as a healer: Confinia Psychiatrica Vol 21(1-3) 1978, 150-155. *Shands, H. C. (1977). Suitability for psychotherapy: II. Unsuitability and psychosomatic disease: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 28(1-4) 1977, 28-35. *Sodre, I. (1997). Insight and retroaction: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 61(4) Oct-Dec 1997, 1255-1262. *Spero, M. H. (1977). Interpretations and ego readiness: A psychodynamic approach: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 14(1) Spr 1977, 74-78. *Stanton, A. H. (1978). The significance of ego interpretive states in insight-directed psychotherapy: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 41(2) May 1978, 129-140. *Steblaj, A., Tavcar, R., & Dernovsek, M. Z. (1999). Predictors of suicide in psychiatric hospital: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 100(5) Nov 1999, 383-388. *Stemberger, G. (1995). The problem of values in psychotherapy: Gestalt Theory Vol 17(3) Sep 1995, 184-195. *Sternbach, O. (1989). Problems of insight in psychoanalysis: Modern Psychoanalysis Vol 14(2) 1989, 163-170. *Stiles, W. B., Meshot, C. M., Anderson, T. M., & Sloan, W. W. (1992). Assimilation of problematic experiences: The case of John Jones: Psychotherapy Research Vol 2(2) Sum 1992, 81-101. *Stone, W. N. (1998). Affect and therapeutic process in groups for chronically mentally ill persons: Journal of Psychotherapy Practice & Research Vol 7(3) Sum 1998, 208-216. *Story, M. L. (2007). Existential art therapy: Canadian Art Therapy Association Journal Vol 20(2) Fal 2007, 22-34. *Sudbery, J., & Winstanley, I. (1998). Applying psychodynamic insights in brief counselling: Psychodynamic Counselling Vol 4(3) Aug 1998, 367-381. *Swanson, C. L., Jr., Freudenreich, O., McEvoy, J. P., Nelson, L., Kamaraju, L., & Wilson, W. H. (1995). Insight into schizophrenia and mania: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 183(12) Dec 1995, 752-755. *Swildens, W. E., van Keijzerswaard, A. J., van Wel, T. F., de Valk, G. J. J., & Valenkamp, M. W. (2003). Individual psychiatric rehabilitation of chronic psychiatric patients: An open study: Tijdschrift voor Psychiatrie Vol 45(1) 2003, 15-26. *Symington, J. (1999). The little obsessive alchemist: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 33(2) 1999, 363-374. *Tenzer, A. (1983). Piaget and psychoanalysis: Some reflections on insight: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 19(2) Apr 1983, 319-337. *Tenzer, A. (1984). Piaget and psychoanalysis: II. The problem of working through: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 20(3) Jul 1984, 421-436. *Valenstein, A. F. (1981). Insight as an embedded concept in the early historical phase of psychoanalysis: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 36 1981, 307-315. *Voyat, G. (1983). "Piaget and psychoanalysis: Some reflections on insight": Conscious and unconscious: Contemporary Psychoanalysis Vol 19(2) Apr 1983, 348-358. *Wallerstein, R. S. (1983). Some thoughts about insight and psychoanalysis: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 20(1-2) 1983, 33-43. *Weimer, S. R., & Lu, F. G. (1987). Personal transformation through an encounter with death: Cinematic and psychotherapy case studies: Journal of Transpersonal Psychology Vol 19(2) 1987, 133-149. *Weiner, M. (1999). Psychoanalysis and/as organization: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 53(1) Jan 1999, 8-51. *Wile, D. B. (1979). An insight approach to marital therapy: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 5(4) Oct 1979, 43-52. *Wilson, A., & Wallerstein, R. (2004). Multiple approaches to a single case: Conclusions: Psychic change: what and how: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 85(5) Oct 2004, 1269-1271. *Wilson, S. J. (1981). A Piagetian-based analysis of insight and the interpretive process: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 51(4) Oct 1981, 626-631. *Wonnell, T. L., & Hill, C. E. (2000). Effects of including the action stage in dream interpretation: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 47(3) Jul 2000, 372-379. *Woods, P., Reed, V., & Collins, M. (2001). Measuring insight in a high-security forensic setting using the Behavioural Status Index: British Journal of Forensic Practice Vol 3(3) Oct 2001, 3-12. *Yen, C.-F., Chen, C.-S., Ko, C.-H., Yeh, M.-L., Yang, S.-J., Yen, J.-Y., et al. (2005). Relationships between insight and medication adherence in outpatients with schizophrenia and bipolar disorder: Prospective study: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 59(4) Aug 2005, 403-409. Additional material Books *Kris, E., & Kurz, O. (1979). Legend, myth, and magic in the image of the artist: A historical experiment. Oxford, England: Yale U Press. *Wonnell, T. L., & Hill, C. E. (2001). Effects of including the action stage in dream interpretation. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Adler, H. M. (1995). The psychotherapeutic use of personal experience narratives. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences *Barlow, J. M. (1973). Metaphor and insight in psychotherapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bohart, A. C. (1972). Roleplaying and the reduction of interpersonal conflict: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Broitman, l. (1985). Insight, the mind's eye: An exploration of three patients' processes of becoming insightful. Doctoral Dissertation, Wright Institute. Dissertation Abstracts International 46(8). University Microfilms No. 85-20425. *Bromberg, C. E. (1979). Relationship between field dependence and attribution of causation to the modification of behavior: Implications for psychotherapeutic insight, interpretation, and differential placebo effects: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Capleton, R. A. (2001). Awareness of illness in psychotic disorders: A treatment intervention to increase illness awareness, improve quality of life, and prevent recidivism in psychiatric patients. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Coleman, J. D. (1990). The role of plan compatible insight in the outcome of seven brief psychotherapies: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Conrad, L. C. (1976). Response styles and perception of therapists: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Creech, B. K. (2000). The neuropsychology of insight and distress among outpatients with schizophrenia and schizoaffective disorder. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dennis, S. L. (1997). Visionary descent: Daimonic images and the integration of insight. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Disayavanish, P. (1995). The effect of buddhist insight meditation on stress and anxiety. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Don, N. S. (1975). Cortical activity changes during a psychotherapeutic procedure: A model for changes of states of awareness: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gonterman, A. R. (2005). The structure of insight in patients with psychosis. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Grant, R. W. (1985). The temporal unfolding of a powerful insight in psychotherapy: An empirical phenomenological investigation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Guyer, M. E. (2002). Cognitive factors contributing to adaptive coping and quality of life in individuals with schizophrenia. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hanners, C. W. (1974). Volition in the light of changing concepts of insight in psychoanalysis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kaufman, A. D. (1977). A test of the effectiveness of the change mechanisms "insight" and "support" by means of a therapy analogue: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kleber, E. (1998). Dialogue and the development of insight in psychoanalytic treatment. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Linsner, J. P. (1987). Therapeutically effective and ineffective insight: The immediate effects of therapist behavior on a patient's insight during shortterm dynamic therapy. Unpublished Doctoral Dissertation, City University of New York. *Marrott, G. (1982). The nature of insight: A conceptual and empirical exploration of the insightful person: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Maxym, C. G. (1998). Seeing/experiencing oneself as another or as others see/experience oneself: Adapting Giorgi's phenomenological research method for use as a clinical strategy to operationalize and investigate an hypothesized common factor in clinical psychotherapy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McClanahan, T. M. (2001). A comparative evaluation of cognitive-behavioral therapy and insight-oriented psychotherapy in the treatment of comorbid substance abuse, anxiety, and depression in substance abusing females. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Morgan, R. W. (1978). The relationships among therapeutic alliance, therapist facilitative behaviors, patient insight, patient resistance and treatment outcome in psychoanalytically-oriented psychotherapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Muchmore, M. A. (1998). Internal state language, attachment and externalizing psychopathology in preschool boys. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Murray, P. R. (1991). An existential-phenomenological investigation of the psychotherapeutic interpretive process enabling immediate insight: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nicolosi, J. J. (1977). The psychodynamic view of the role of meaning transformation for therapeutic change: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pusar, J. A. (1981). The corrective emotional experience in the light of modern ego psychology: An inspection of some critical aspects of psychoanalytic technique: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reed, D. (2001). Insight and decisional capacity in schizophrenia: Public policy implications. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Roback, H. B. (1976). An experimental comparison of outcomes in insight and non-insight oriented therapy groups: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rochmes, A. (1977). An outcome study of Fischer Hoffman Therapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ryan, W. F. (1979). Psychoanalytic and shamanic initiation: A comparative study in mythmaking: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Socholitzky, D. N. (1994). Useful countertransference: The relationship between countertransference enactments and productive work in psychoanalysis. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Tapley Gasper, A. E. (2001). The effects of high-intensity rehabilitation and cognitive therapy on insight in schizophrenia. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Vogel, J. P. (1981). A qualitative approach to the process of insight in psychodrama psychotherapy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Zack, J. S. (2001). The development of client insight events in brief psychotherapy: Cognition and affect. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. External links Category:Insight Category:Psychoanalysis Category:Psychotherapeutic processes